The Jack of Hearts
by anchorise
Summary: Antonio opened his eyes, staring into the other's golden eyes. "One day, we will get married. Then I won't have to sneak in and out of here at certain hours anymore. We can share a room and I can help you with your job so you won't be lonely.." Cardverse!


Just before the stroke twelve, a shadow raced toward the bush closest to the open window two stories above. If you were to look carefully, you would be able to see the shadow had glowing green eyes.

It looked up at the window, giving a whine.

"Why must you be so high up?" whispered the shadow in a deeply accented voice. It seemed to be Spanish and belong to man.

The shadow looked around, noticing no guards were patrolling around the area. It stepped out of the bushes and into the sunlight, revealing a tall, muscular man. He had skin tanned to perfection, chocolate brown hair that curled slightly, and those bright, gorgeous green eyes. A green you would associate with emeralds. He didn't look like a thief, more like a prince charming or valiant knight, and he was to one person. And that person dwelled in the room above him.

A mischievous grin fell across his face, revealing white teeth. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down you not-so golden hair~"

"Shut the fuck up, tomato bastard!" answered a voice immediately. Then more quietly, "someone's going to hear you."

"Oh, and that would be horrible, right, _mi amor_?" the thief asked.

A figure appeared at the balcony. "I hate you so much!"

The thief chuckled and started his climb up. He used the moss that had started grown over the ancient castle, putting his hands and feet in cracks located in the old stone.

"Be careful!" the figure hissed. "You're going to kill yourself!"

The thief snorted. "How many times have I done this, Lovi?"

"Too many fucking times, bastard. And don't call me Lovi! It's Lovino, goddamn it!"

"_Lo siento, mi querido_~"

Lovino huffed, turning from the man as he jumped onto his balcony.

The thief smiled at his lover's childish behavior and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed Lovino's neck in greeting, the other pushing his head away.

"Stop it, Antonio," Lovino hissed. "The guards can see out here."

Antonio laughed, placing his chin on Lovino's shoulder. "Then we must run inside quickly, _sí_?"

Lovino sighed, gripping Antonio's hand and pulled him inside. Antonio laid down the bed as Lovino locked his door.

"So, _mi amor_, what is going on in the Kingdom of Hearts?" Antonio asked when Lovino settled next to him.

Lovino shrugged. "Damn potato bastard had to deal with some complaints today, apparently. Then he had to go with _mio fratello _and that little Japanese guy to sort out the plans for the Spring Festival."

"Ah, yes. It is being held here this year, yeah?"

Lovino glared at him. "No, the whole kingdom is just going crazy because the supply of tomatoes ran out."

Antonio gasped and hugged Lovino. "Not the tomatoes!"

Lovino suppressed a smile and flicked the tan man's forehead. "Idiot."

Antonio smiled and kissed his nose. "Maybe. But I'm your idiot. How is my Lovi on this fine evening?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Tired."

"And why is that, _mi amor_?"

"You woke me up."

"_Lo siento,_ Lovino~"

"Yeah, whatever. You're not sorry."

Antonio chuckled, cuddling further with his lover. "I really am. I know you get tired because you do all the work for the Jack."

Lovino snorted. "Why does he get all the attention anyway? I do the work and do I get rewarded? No. He gets all the praises for my work and I get shoved off into the corner and ignored because I'm older and not cute like he his!"

"Hm, Lovi is right. He isn't cute."

Lovino glared at the man beside, but inside, he felt his heart drop. "Basta—"

"_Lovinito's_ not cute. He's adorable~" Antonio cooed, nuzzling into Lovino's shoulder. "And he's all mine~ My little Jack~"

Lovino blushed a deep red. "S-stop it, bastard!"

"_Tomatito_~"

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed, shoving himself away from the other man.

Antonio pouted at him. "But Lovi, I want to snuggle~"

"N-no! No snuggling!"

"But we just were!"

"No we weren't!"

"Yes we were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Sí_!"

"Stop talking in Spanish!"

"But it's the language of passion~"

"In your dreams, tomato bastard!"

"Come here~"

"No!"

Antonio looked at him. "What was that?"

Lovino glowered at the Spanish man. "No."

"Oh, well." Antonio pounced on the younger man, holding him in a tight hug. "_Te amo_ _mucho, mi amor_!"

"Get off!" Lovino cried.

"But I love you~" Antonio kissed the top of the Jack's head and hummed in content. "So cute~ Just like a tomato~"

Lovino blushed again, handing gripping Antonio's shirt. "Whatever, bastard."

Antonio smiled into his hair. "What has Lovi been up to while I have been gone?"

"Che. I did all the work, as usual," Lovino answered. "Why do you disappear so much?"

"Well, I am a thief, _mi corazon_. I need to make a living somehow. Until the day God grants me access to the palace so I can live with you and we can raise manbabies together, I am stuck as a lowly thief with no home~"

"Manbabies…? You moron, why do I love you?"

"Because I'm sexy~"

Lovino elbowed him in the gut.

Antonio yelped. "Ow! Lovi, why did you do that?"

"Stop lying to yourself. There are plenty of people sexier than _you_," Lovino huffed.

"Oh really? Name one, _amor_."

"There's that…guy."

"That guy?"

"Yeah, you know that guy that's ten times sexier than you are."

"Hm, I must get rid of this man as soon as possible. He seems to have the attention of my Lovi, and that is not good. Do you happen to know where he resides?"

"Stop using big words, asswipe. I hate it when you sound smarter than me," Lovino snapped.

"Well, maybe if you strengthened your vocabulary with words other than curse words, then maybe—OW! Lovi~ That hurt!" Antonio said as he rubbed his pectoral where his lover had elbowed him.

"Such a bastard…"

"Look who's talkin—Ha! Caught you!" Antonio cried victoriously as he grabbed Lovino's elbow before it had the chance to elbow him again.

Lovino growled. Antonio smiled and kissed his lips, grinning when he felt the other kiss back.

Antonio pulled back, putting his forehead to Lovino's. He closed his eyes and took a huge breath through his nose. He loved the spicy smell of the Jack of Hearts. It smelled so _Italian_.

"I love you, my little Jack of Hearts~" Antonio murmured.

He was surprised when he felt warm lip brush against his. "_Ti amo, _Antonio."

Antonio opened his eyes, staring into the other's golden eyes. "One day, we will get married. Then I won't have to sneak in and out of here at certain hours anymore. We can share a room and I can help you with your job so you won't be lonely. And I won't have to fight for food, and I'd get to bathe regularly…I'm liking the sound of that~"

Lovino let a giggle slip through. "Someday, bastard, someday."

* * *

><p>Antonio was caught off guard as the bell tower struck one. Had an hour gone by that quick?<p>

They had been in the middle of a conversation about the kingdom when the sharp ring cut through.

Antonio sighed. When they had started these secret meetings, Lovino had two rules: no sex (they made that mistake once…OK, maybe three times) and Antonio must be out at one in the morning. Antonio kissed Lovino and crawled out of the bed.

The Jack sat up on the bed watching Antonio retreat to the balcony. He put his hands on the railing, looking over the distance. Oh, how he would love to stay here with his Lovi at his side. That would make him the luckiest man alive.

"Antonio…" Lovino said, his voice suddenly a lot closer.

Antonio turned around, seeing that the Jack had moved to the doors.

His face was as red as a tomato. "Y-you can stay for tonight. I know you're tired, so…"

Antonio smiled softly. "Is Lovi inviting me to stay the night?"

Lovino turned even darker, making the Spanish man laugh. "I would love to, _mio amore_."

Lovino looked at him, surprised the thief had talked in _his_ language, not Spanish. Antonio grabbed his hands in his and kissed them. "_Ti amo, mio amore_."

Lovino looked up into emerald eyes, feeling a rare smile fall across his face. "_Te amo demasiado, mi querido_."

Antonio chuckled, kissing the Italian's lips. "We should get to bed, yes?"

Lovino nodded, yawning as he did.

"So cute~ Like a toma—"

"Don't say it!"


End file.
